ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Cross the Streams (Radio Show)
Cross the Streams - The Ghostbusters Radio Show is a Podcast show that is done every so often by Adam Skinner, Dan Narvali, Brendan Mertens and Matt Prov. The show is usually consistent of Ghostbusters News, some humorous skits related to Ghostbusters, an interview with a guest, and a round table discussion. History The show was started by Brendan Mertens as a fun Radio show type thing, similar to the Late Night Show. The Show was originally hosted at the Ghostbuster Nightsquad fan group. Matt Prov joined the cast/crew of Cross the Streams Radio on Episode 3 after meeting Brendan at a screening of Ghostbusters in Ottawa, Ontario. For Episode 8, Cross the Streams Radio moved to new host Ghostbusters News On July 24, 2012 they release the "Cross the Streams- The Mobile App" for both iOS and Android. As of Episode 28, "Cross the Streams Radio Show" is back on iTunes. On Episode 29 two new regular contributors Dan Narvali and Adam Skinner were added to the show. Currently The show is on Episode 41 after returning from a hiatus. High Profile Guests *'Video Section, June 12, 2009'- Dan Aykroyd *'Episode 06'- Ernie Hudson *'Episode 16'- IDW team (Dan Schoening, Tristan Jones, Erik Burnham, Luis Antonio Delgado) *'Episode 18'- Robin Shelby *'Episode 20'- IDW GB Monthly Comic Book Artist (Tristan Jones) *'Episode 21'- Hank Deutschendorf, Will Deutschendorf, & Robin Shelby *'Episode 22'- Jim Fye & Robin Shelby *'Episode 23'- Rino Romano *'Episode 24'- Tara Strong *'Episode 27'- IDW team (Dan Schoening, Tristan Jones, Erik Burnham, Luis Antonio Delgado) *'Episode 28'- Paul Gannon (Comedian) *'Episode 29'- GB:TVG;RV Developer/Programmer Jesse Sosa & Travis *'Episode 31'- Ernie Hudson *'Episode 32'- Dan Schoening *'Episode 34'- Includes Ivan Reitman Questions and Answers after the screening of Ghostbusters in Toronto. *'Episode 36'- Erik Burnham, Dan Schoening *'Episode 37'- Ernie Hudson *'Episode 38'- Jesse Sosa *'Episode 39'- A special tribute to Harold Ramis **Includes cast, crew, fans: Michael C. Gross, Robin Shelby, Johnny Ruckus, Alex Newborn, Chris Weller, Vee Labbs, Brandon Lee, Dennis Carter Jr, Jeff Lewis, Paul Hettinger, Jesse Sosa, Jason Fitsimmons, Eric Bunch, Erik Burnham, Chris Gay, Northeast Ohio Ghostbusters, Martin Rousseau, Timothy Lin, Adriana Munoz, Andrew Watley, Drew Guyer, Michael Miller, Simon Carr, Eric Cudworth, Todd Whalen, Derek Chartrand Wallace, Zac Crago, Ryan E. Kemp, Scott Silver, Robert Swarez, Mike Saproni, Bo Bearden, Kevin James, Chad Paulson, Adam Marish, Carl Lyon, and Dan Schoening. *'Episode 40'- Robbie Rist, David Margulies and Robert Englund *'Episode 41'- "Ghostbuster Rides of the Past and Future" **Angela Bak and Roger Hector Trivia *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #6, the two boys to Janine's left are Dan Narvali and Adam Skinner. Narvali is the blonde haired boy with glasses and the bowtie and Skinner, the dark haired boy. *On page 22 to 23 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7 and Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8, Matt Prov appears as the student wearing glasses and a pink collared shirt. External Links * Cross the Streams - The Ghostbusters Podcast Website Social Media *Cross the Streams on Twitter *Cross the Streams on Facebook *Cross the Streams on YouTube Gallery DanNarvaliAdamSkinnerIDWV2Issue6.jpg|Dan Narvali and Adam Skinner as children in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #6 MattProvIDWV2Issue7.jpg|Matt Prov as a child in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7 Category:Websites